Terrible Twists
by JoeyJonasPower
Summary: The Four Brother's have a sister named Isabella. What happens if Isabella offers to go to the store instead of Mom? How would the Brothers react to their little sister getting shot?CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Losing her

Terrible Twists

My first Four Brothers fan fiction

I do not own anything of Four Brothers. If I did, man would that be awesome! I would like to own Jack... hehe.

Summary: The Four Brother's younger sister, Isabella, offers to go to the store instead of Mom. What would have happened if Mom weren't dead? How would the Four Brother's handle Isabella getting shot?

The snow splashed down in great quantities on the ground around Evelyn's house. The winds picked up and carried over to the Mercer household. Isabella Mercer shivered slightly, thinking a tornado was even possible in this weather. Even when she was younger, Isabella hated storms. But she always told herself nothing would happen, because her big brothers would protect her.

_Flashback_

_" Jackie?" Isabella called from her bed. Jack Mercer, her older brother, shot up from his bed on the other side of the room._

_" What's wrong Izzie?" Jack asked, as he strolled over to her bed and sat. Even though Jack was only two years older than she was, Isabella felt the most safe in his arms._

_Thunder shacked the entire room, and sent Isabella over to Jack's embrace. She shook violently, and grasped onto her brother._

_" I don't like storms...they are scary Jackie." The seven year old replied. Jack whispered soothing things in her ear, and Isabella calmed down._

_" I promise to protect you from any danger Izzie...no matter what. I love you." Jack told her._

_" I love you too Jack." Isabella replied._

_End of Flashback_

A smile spread wide across her face. Isabella trusted everyone one of her brothers with her life, and loved each one the same. But something about Jack fascinated her. He was her best friend, and would always be there for her.

" Isabella! I'm going out to the store!" Evelyn Mercer, Isabella's Mom called. Isabella jumped up, and walked over to meet her mother at the door. While Evelyn put on her snow jacket, Isabella took the keys from her mom's hand.

" I will go Mom... you stay here. It's already late, and seeing as I stay up late anyway I should go. You go to bed Mom." Isabella told her.

Evelyn grimaced at her 19-year-old daughter, and placed her hands on her hips. But she simply could not refuse the pout Isabella gave her.

" Alright then...make sure you get a good turkey. Promise me you will be careful...promise me Izzie." Evelyn exclaimed.

Isabella smiled, and slid on her own coat, which once belonged to Bobby.

" I promise Mom...I will extra careful. I love you." Isabella said.

" I love you too sweetie..." Evelyn replied, and kissed her cheek.

The snow died down as Isabella took off for the car. But something wasn't right, and Evelyn knew. A deep pain worsened inside Eveyln, as is she would never see Isabella again.

I know it's short, but there's much more to come! I promise! Reviews would be very nice! Thanks for reading!


	2. Feeling the Pain

Terrible Twists

Disclaimer: I don't own the four brothers…but I REALLY want Jack!

Chapter one: Confusing promises

Evelyn never felt so empty before. She watched as the casket holding her only daughter was placed down onto the ground. Confusion spiraled into her. How could something so awful happen to someone so great?

" We are gathered here today...to rejoice the life of Isabella Mercer..." The Priest began. Wind picked up, and brushed against Evelyn's face. It slowly wiped away her tears, and she thanked God for that. She didn't want her sons to see her tears, because she needed to be strong. Especially for her children's sake, she would have to fight away the agony.

Jack Mercer, the youngest brother, stared over at his mother. As much as she would deny it, he noticed drips of tears welling and falling from her eyes.  
He reached his hand over, and laced it with his Mom's.

" Oh Jackie..." She muttered, and patted his hand with her free one.

" Would anyone like to say a few words about Isabella?" The Priest asked, stepping down from the podium.

Bobby Mercer, the eldest brother, pulled himself up and stood close to the podium, but not directly behind it.

" Izzie would have loved to see you all again... she really thought family was the most important thing. I really liked that about her... she never once doubted the love and protection we gave her." Bobby mumbled. He stepped down, and nodded at Jerry to talk.

Jerry sighed, and walked up by the Priest. His hat covered his eyes, but if you listened carefully you would have heard sniffles.

" Isabella was the most beautiful person I ever met. Even on the inside and outside.  
She always respected everyone...unless they messed with her brothers. Then she would unleash her inner demon and y'all," Jerry nervously chuckled, choking back the tears, " I will truly miss her." Jerry sat back down, and that signaled Jack's turn.

As he stood, and took his place behind the podium Jack shook violently. As if he would break at any moment.

" Iz was my best friend. Not to mention the best younger sister I ever had. Even though I was older than her, she would be the one protecting me. I always trusted her... and no matter what crap I pulled she trusted me. She promised..." Jack paused, and sniffled back the wave of tears that threatened to fall, " she promised me she would always be there. I believed her too...how stupid was I to believe she would always be there. It was bound to happen..." Jack stopped all together, and let the agony fall from his grief stricken eyes.

Evelyn jumped up, and grabbed her youngest son. Bobby took the sobbing Jack from Evelyn so she could say her final goodbyes.

Evelyn traced her fingers over the coffin, and smiled. Isabella would have complained that brown is a too dark of a color. She would have wanted green, and black stripes along the side.

" I love my daughter...I love her with all my heart and soul," Evelyn began, not facing the audience," But God decided she must go now. I have all the faith in the world for God...and I trust that he needed her. But that wont stop me from missing her...and I hope you all remember Isabella for the wonder she was. She would like that." Evelyn finished, and left it for the Priest to close.

As the casket was lowered into the ground, Bobby swore on his life he would get the guys that shot up that liquor store, and took his little sister away from his life.

Hope you liked it…..sorry I took so long! Sorry this is a short update! Longer ones to come


End file.
